


Swimming Pool.

by MickeysTonic



Series: Bottom Ian. [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bottom Ian, Bottom Mickey, Gallavich, M/M, Plot What Plot, Pool Sex, Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Ian, Top Mickey, shameless us, swimming pool sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 23:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeysTonic/pseuds/MickeysTonic
Summary: There is absolutely no plot to this at all. Just a short, quick, smut. :D





	Swimming Pool.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: ToxicMickeyLove  
> Follow me on Twitter: MickeysTonic

"I want you to fuck me." Ian spoke.

Mickey's eyes widened at the bluntness, but he felt his dick harden in his pants.  
"Are you serious?" Mickey asked.

He had always thought about fucking Ian but he never brought it up.

Ian nodded and sat beside him on the couch and placed his hand on his knee while moving closer. He gently traced his lips over Mickeys neck, "I really do. I picture your dick inside me all of the time." 

Goosebumps were popping up all over Mickey's body, "Jesus Ian. Why didn't you say something sooner?"

Ian pulled back and grinned at him, "I know how much you love my dick that's why." 

Mickey laughed, "Indeed I do."

Ian grabbed Mickeys dick through his sweatpants causing the older boy to gasp, "But I also love yours Mick. I want to feel it inside me if that's okay with you."

Mickey groaned as Ian began rubbing him through his pants, "Ian fuck, I have to go to work in like ten minutes. I don't want to go with a fucking hard on." 

Ian kissed him and removed himself from the other boy, "Have a good day babe."

He kissed Mickey before standing up and skipping off to the bathroom. 

Mickey sat on the couch and debated calling in sick and running after Ian, but he had vacation time coming up and he had time to bang Ian on every inch of furniture in their house then. 

 

Ian was walking around their house naked. They had a pool sitting in their back yard and he was preparing to go skinny dipping. Mickey would be home within the next half hour and he wanted to be soaking wet when he got here. He was going to get Mickeys dick inside him tonight. He was desperate for it. So desperate that he jacked off about four times since Mickey had left for work.

He was in the pool when he heard Mickey's car pull up to the house. 

"Ian!" 

Ian grinned and didn't answer and just moved to his back to float around the water. He heard the door open but he just kept his eyes closed.

"There ya are. Stark naked huh?" 

Ian finally moved so he could plant his feet on the bottom of the pool and look at Mickey, "Yes. It's quite hot out."

He watched as Mickey stripped himself of his clothes and climbed up the ladder to slide into the water. 

"Shit it's cold." Mickey hissed.

Ian swam over to him and wrapped his arms around his neck before pushing off the ground and wrapping his legs around Mickey.

Mickey laughed, "You're a lot lighter in the water."

"You calling me fat?" Ian teased, poking his nose.

"Never." Mickey smiled, kissing him.

He pushed Ian up against the side of the pool and smiled up at him. He looked beautiful with his hair flattened to his head and water dripping off of him.

"Gonna fuck you." Mickey said.

Ian groaned and tightened his legs around Mickey, "Please." 

"Horny are we?" Mickey laughed, nuzzling his face into Ian's chest. 

"Yes." Ian said, splashing water up into his face, "Fuck me right here."

"Ian my son and your family swims in this pool. We don't need our fluids floating around in it." Mickey laughed.

Ian rolled his eyes and dug the heels of his feet into the top of Mickey's ass, "We'll clean the pool throughly okay? Just put your dick in me."

"You know I like to rim you Ian." Mickey pointed out.

"I'll stand on the ladder." Ian replied, "We can make this work. I'll go under water and suck your dick." 

"You have everything planned out don't you?" 

"Yes." 

Moments later Ian stood on the ladder as if he was getting out. His ass was dripping and waiting for Mickey.

Mickey ran his hands up and down Ian's ass and squeezed it before leaning down and running his tongue all over the skin. He spread Ian open and ran his tongue down between his cheeks causing Ian to groan and tighten his hands around the ladder handle bars.

Mickey licked his lips before gripping his fingers into the soft flesh of Ian's ass and pushing his tongue back inside the other boy.  
Ian let out a loud cry and moaned out Mickeys name as the pleasure began swirling up in his stomach.

"Feels so good." Ian moaned, shivering as Mickey ran water down his back.

Mickey grabbed onto his hips and pulled him back on his tongue until Ian got the idea and began fucking back on his tongue slowly.

Mickey groaned and reached around to wrap his hand Ian's dick and squeezing. 

"Shit!' Ian hissed, "Are you hard?"

Mickey pulled back, "I'm eating you out in the fucking pool. I'm hard as hell." 

Ian looked back at him and grinned, "Get back to it."

He shook his ass in Mickeys face, but Mickey pulled him off the ladder back into the water. 

Mickey pinned Ian against the side of the pool and wrapped his legs around his waist.  
"I'll continue that later." Mickey spoke, "I've been hard all day just thinking about fucking you." 

"Jesus." Ian laughed, "Get in me then Milkovich." 

Mickey wrapped a hand around his own dick and pressed the tip of it against Ian's entrance.

"Shit." Ian whispered, "Get inside me." 

Mickey leaned in and placed kisses on his collarbone, "I will. Be patient fire crotch." 

Ian sighed and closed his eyes and leaned his head back as Mickeys lips continued to travel over his skin.

Then without warning Mickey pushed himself inside Ian.

Ian let out a deep groan and dug his fingers into Mickeys shoulders. Mickey bit his lip as he pushed in until he couldn't move no more. 

"Son of a bitch." Mickey moaned, "So fucking tight."

Ian couldn't breathe and he fucking loved it. 

"Move." He panted, "Fuck me hard." 

The water seemed to make it easier as Mickey pulled out and pushed back in.

"Fuck me damn it." Ian ordered.

"So fucking bossy." Mickey joked, and groaned when Ian clenched around him.

Mickey began fucking into Ian without a second thought. He was panting into Ian's skin as the red head let out groan after groan and clenched around Mickey's dick.

"Lets do this more often." Mickey groaned, "Shit!" 

Ian let out a breathless laugh, "I'll fuck you next time." 

Mickey pulled his head down and kissed Ian to shut the red head up. He just wanted to focus on the way Ian felt inside their fucking pool.

"Fuck." Ian moaned, nails digging harder into Mickeys shoulders, clenching tight around him.

"Not going to last long." Mickey panted, reaching a hand up and twisting one of Ian's nipples.

Ian shivered at the sensation and clenched around Mickey as his orgasm hit him.

"Oh fuck!" Ian cried, cumming.

Mickey couldn't describe how amazing it felt and he found himself pressing up against Ian's prostate and cumming harder than he had in a long time. 

"Oh jesus christ." Mickey groaned, biting down on Ian's nipple.

"Shit." Ian whispered.

Mickey grinned and kissed him before pulling out. The two boys watched in disgust as their orgasm was now swirling around in their pool.

"This may not have been the smartest idea." Mickey laughed, running a hand through his hair.

"May not have been smart but it felt amazing." Ian replied, moving over to Mickey.

He put his hand around the back of Mickeys neck and leaned down to kiss him. 

"I think we need a shower." Mickey whispered.

"I'll fuck you in the shower." Ian jokingly said.

"Works for me." Mickey grinned, "Lets go."

 

The two boys raced out of the pool into the house. They slipped and hit the hardwood floor laughing. 

"Or I could just fuck you here." Ian laughed.

Mickey rolled to his back, "Then get to it." 

Ian moved up Mickeys body and kissed him, "If that's what you want." 

Mickey wrapped his legs around Ian's waist and pulled him closer, "Now shut up and get in me fire crotch."


End file.
